O Soldadinho de Chumbo
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: A cada rodopio que ela dava o soldado suspirava extasiado, era como se o mundo tivesse deixado de ter importância e olhar aquela boneca tinha se tornado mais importante..:Vencedora do Desafio SasuHina Fluffly:..:Desafio proposto pela Mrs. Loocker:..


[Resposta ao Desafio proposto pela Mrs. Loockers].

Tema do Desafio: SasuHina Fluffy.

Casal: SasukeHinata (O Melhor de todos *-*)

Rate: **K+** (Minha primeira história infantil :D/)

**O Soldadinho de Chumbo.**

Pela grande janela da sala de estar via-se o por do sol, o risco vermelho e roxo se misturava aos contornos tortuosos das montanhas verdes do vale de Alén Mar. A loira entrou na grande sala carregando um prato repleto de biscoitos de chocolate, sorriu amavelmente quando viu sua meninha sentada na poltrona enfrente a lareira, a cabecinha loira balançava lentamente enquanto que a criança cantarolava animada e penteava os cabelos de sua pequena boneca.

O sino da porta de entrada tocou e a passos rápidos o ruivo adentrou a sala de estar, sorrindo de canto ele escondia suas mãos atrás das costas. A menininha saltou alegre e correu em direção ao pai, quando viu suas mãos escondidas ela tentou rodeá-lo para ver o que ele segurava.

- Papai – saltitando enfrente ao homem ela sorria alegremente – o que o senhor está escondendo?

- Estava na caixa de correio, endereçado a você – o ruivo abaixou-se e ficou da mesma altura da menina – alguém chamado Papai Noel – o homem entregou o pacote vermelho para a loirinha – você arrumou outro papai Yuufa?

A menina entregou a boneca para a mãe e pegou o pacote entusiasmada, ela achou que não receberia mais nenhum presente e receber aquele embrulho, mesmo que atrasado, do Papai Noel era emocionante. Sentou-se perto da grande árvore de natal e abriu rapidamente o pacote vermelho, o sorriso alegre foi trocado por um olhar confuso e a menina olhou para o pai.

- Mais é um brinquedo de menino? – a loirinha levantou o boneco de chumbo e mostrou para o pai.

- M-mais – olhando para a mulher o Ruivo não sabia o que havia acontecido, ele jurava que tinha comprado outra boneca – a-acho que ele errou.

- Papai você é um menino – a loirinha se levantou e correu até o ruivo – que brinquedo é esse?

Desconcertado o ruivo abraçou a pequenina e pegou-a no colo, sorriu de canto:

- É um soldadinho de chumbo.

Surpresa a menina sorriu novamente para o pai.

- Ele pode namorar a minha boneca, não é?

Gaara apenas sorriu. Ino sorrindo balançou a cabeça negativamente, seu marido mais uma vez tinha comprado o presente errado. A loira caminhou até os dois e tirou o soldadinho das mãos da filha, colocou juntamente com a bailarina sentado sobre a lareira.

- Vamos jantar – afagando a cabeça da filha a loira beijou rapidamente o marido – e dormir por que amanha cedo iremos viajar para a casa do vovô.

Os três caminharam até a sala de jantar e deixaram os dois brinquedos sentados lado a lado.

**x-x-x**

A lua estava alta e quando sua luz caiu sobre os dois brinquedos, encima da lareira, um brilho mágico os envolveu. O soldadinho tamborilou os dedos sobre o tijolo frio e respirou profundamente, não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido, sorriu de canto. Os olhos perolados da boneca piscaram descrentes e ela sentiu a brisa fria da noite.

O soldadinho tentou se levantar e sem muito êxito caiu sentado, tentando mais uma vez ele acabou se desequilibrando e resvalou com força na boneca. A bonequinha sentiu o seu leve corpo ser empurrado e desesperada segurou-se na beirada da lareira.

- S-socorro – ela tentava apoiar os pés na parede de tijolos, mas as sapatilhas os faziam escorregar – por favor, me ajude – com a voz embargada pelo medo a bonequinha implorava para que alguém a ajudasse.

O soldadinho deixou de lado o rifle e correu para socorrer a boneca. Pegou-a pelos braços e a puxou com tudo para cima, o impulso que o soldado fez foi tanto que os dois acabaram caindo, ele de costas e a boneca sobre si. As bochechas de porcelana ficaram totalmente rubras e ela tentou esconder com a franja farta os olhos assustados.

- Você está bem? – o soldadinho olhava analisando-a.

- S-sim – a boneca apoiou levemente as mãos sobre os ombros do soldado e se levantou rapidamente.

Sentando-se ao lado dele sorriu gentilmente.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu estou assustado com tudo isso – olhando para o próprio corpo o soldado ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido, nunca antes ele tinha criado vida.

- E-eu também – a boneca acariciava sua saia roda tentando sem muito sucesso alisar uma prega teimosa.

O soldado se levantou, pegando o rifle começou a analisar a boneca. Viu que ela tinha diferentes olhos perolados, longas madeixas azul escuro, sua pele era de porcelana branca, seu vestido era de um tom de rosa extremamente claro e que ela vestia sapatilhas, amarradas por toda a batata da perna, de cetim pretas. A boneca sentiu o olhar sobre si e levantou rápido.

Mesmo sem querer ela reparou no soldado, viu como ele era bonito, os cabelos arrepiados tentavam escapar pelo quepe vermelho, tinha braços fortes e sua farda era vermelha e dourada e aqueles olhos negros fizeram algo se remexer dentro dela, suspirou confusa. O boneco se aproximou dela e sorriu de canto.

- Sou o Soldado Uchiha Sasuke – ele beijou de leve a mão da boneca olhando-a profundamente.

As bochechas da bonequinha voltaram a ficar rubras e um sorriso gentil desenhou-se em seus lábios.

- H-Hyuuga Hinata e sou uma bailarina.

O soldado olhou para todo o cômodo e percebeu como tudo naquele lugar era grande, tudo era maior que eles. Ouviu algumas vozes abaixo de si e com muito cuidado ele caminhou até beira da lareira, pode ver outros brinquedos saindo de suas caixas. A bailarina se aproximou lentamente do soldado.

- E-eles também são c-como nós?

- Sinceramente não sei – sorrindo de canto o soldado pegou na mão direita da boneca e a puxou – vamos descer lá e descobrir.

Os dois desceram pelos ramos da figueira que estava pendurada na lareira. Quando chegaram ao chão correram, de mãos dadas, para perto dos outros brinquedos. Os outros os olharam assustados e correram desesperados quando viram o rifle do soldado. Uma boneca de pano implorou:

- Não nos mate senhor – suas mãos estavam unidas enfrente ao corpo.

Os outros brinquedos se ajoelharam enfrente ao Uchiha, também implorando por sua misericórdia.

- Eu não vou matar ninguém – Sasuke estava desconfortável com toda aquela situação.

Os brinquedos se olharam e começaram a rir aliviados. Hinata caminhou para perto dos outros e sorriu amigavelmente.

- Desculpem nos se assustamos vocês, mas somos novos nesta casa.

Sasuke se aproximou devagar, os brinquedos os rodearam e sorriam alegres.

- Nós vimos quando os gigantes entregaram vocês à menininha – a boneca de pano cantarolava animada – ela é uma boa criatura.

A bailarina sorria feliz com toda a alegria que sentia mesmo sem nada entender sabia que estava em um bom lugar.

- O que aconteceu conosco? Por que estamos vivos? – O Uchiha questionou a boneca de pano, ele acreditava que ela era a líder dos outros.

- Mesmo não tendo perguntado me chamo Tenten – a boneca olhava irritada para o soldado – e só adquirimos vida em noites de lua cheia.

Um estranho urso verde se aproximou mais dos três, a bonequinha se encolheu um pouco ao ver o sorriso extremamente alegre do urso, era diferente.

- Sou o Lee – apontando o polegar peludo o urso fazia uma estranha pose com as penas abertas e alargou mais ainda o sorriso – é por causa daquela estranha estrela – o urso apontou para um ponto brilhante sobre a lareira.

Todos olharam atentos para o ponto brilhante. O Uchiha deu de ombros e começou a analisar tudo o que via naquele cômodo.

- Vocês são namorados? – Tenten olhava questionadora para a bailarina – Por que mesmo sem vida escutamos tudo o que eles dizem e a menininha falou que vocês dois iriam ser namorados, já são?

A bailarina desconcertada deu um passo para trás enquanto que o soldado olhou-a confuso, ele também havia escutado aquelas palavras e em seu intimo gostado delas. Quando seus olhos negros fixaram-se sobre a boneca, no momento em que criaram vida, ele sentiu algo estranho se agitar dentro do peito, como se desde que foram criados os dois tinham sido feitos um para o outro, seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando escutou a voz melodiosa da bailarina.

- N-não – ela mantinha a mão sobre o peito e quando disse essa pequena palavra algo dentro de si apertou, mas de uma maneira desconfortável – nos conhecemos agora.

A boneca de pano olhou desanimada para os dois, havia achado que os dois eram um casal e que combinavam tanto. Sorriu novamente e pegou nas pequeninas mãos da boneca.

- Você é uma bailarina! Eu ouvi quando a meninha disse, dance para nós?

Hinata sentiu-se desconfortável com toda aquela atenção, por mais que fosse uma boneca dançarina ela não cogitava dançar na frente dos outros, mas os olhos da boneca de pano brilhavam tanto que a bailarina decidiu atender seu pedido. Sasuke sentou-se junto com a boneca de pano e ficou esperando pelo espetáculo da bailarina, algo dentro de sua cabeça dizia que seria a coisa mais bela que ele veria em sua vida, viu de canto de olho o urso verde empurrando uma caixa e deduziu que seria a caixinha de música para que a boneca dançasse.

Lee deu corda na caixinha e sentou-se correndo ao lado da boneca de pano. Quando Hinata ouviu a música sentiu seu corpo todo vibrar e fechando os olhos esqueceu de todos que estavam ali, apenas dançou com toda a sua alma. A cada rodopio que ela dava o soldado suspirava extasiado, era como se o mundo tivesse deixado de ter importância e olhar aquela boneca tinha se tornado mais importante.

Ao longe, dentro de uma toca escura, o rato olhava vidrado para a bailarina, seus olhos e sorriso a devoravam, decidiu em seu âmago que teria aquela preciosidade somente para si. Olhou para seus companheiros e sorriu sarcástico.

- Vamos buscar o presente do Rei.

Os outros ratos se agitaram dentro da toca e riram baixinho, gostavam da crueldade do seu Rei.

A música acabou e a bailarina voltou a abrir os olhos, sorrindo gentil curvou-se para agradecer os aplausos.

- Bravo – Lee de pé aplaudia entusiasmado a morena.

Tenten correu ao encontro da bailarina e abraçou com ternura.

- Você dança tão bem – uma idéia maquiavélica nasceu no cérebro de pano na boneca e decida a tornar a bailarina e o soldado de chumbo namorados ela terminou dizendo – agora você poderia dançar com o soldadinho, por nós?

Hinata imediatamente enrubesceu, nunca havia se imaginado dançando com alguém e ainda mais com aquele soldado, ela tinha certeza que ele despertava algo dentro de si. O moreno foi pego de surpresa e quando se levantou decidido a recusar a dança ouviu novamente à voz melodiosa da bailarina.

- T-tudo bem – a bailarina abaixou rapidamente a cabeça para que sua franja escondesse o rosto vermelho e o olhar feliz.

Lee correu até a caixinha de música e deu novamente corda, sentou-se ao lado da boneca de pano e discretamente segurou a mão dela. Tenten sorriu alegre quando sentiu a mão felpuda do urso tocá-la e enrubesceu quando ele apertou levemente sua mão.

Sasuke colocou a mão direita sobre a cintura fina da bailarina e esticou o braço esquerdo. Hinata depositou a mão direita sobre o ombro do soldado e sua mão esquerda encontrou-se com a esquerda do Uchicha. Os dois começaram a valsar encabulados, o moreno olhava para cima enquanto que a boneca escondia o olhar com a franja.

Ao primeiro giro a bailarina se desequilibrou e caiu sobre o peitoral do soldado, respirando fundo o moreno sentiu o cheiro de jasmim dela e algo em seu peito palpitou rápido, ele abraçou-a e sorriu de canto, quem sabe um dia poderia namorá-la. Hinata apoiou as mãos levemente sobre os ombros dele e voltou a ficar reta.

Os dois voltaram à posição inicial e novamente começaram a valsar, porém dessa vez olhavam-se nos olhos e sentiam que algo especial nascia dentro dos dois. Inertes a tudo o que acontecia os brinquedos não viram a aproximação do Rei Rato e seus súditos, somente notaram que a comitiva havia chegado quando a caixinha de música parou de tocar abruptadamente.

- Que lindo – o Rato batia as patas displicentemente – agora chega com essa palhaçada.

Sasuke se separou da bailarina e posicionou-se a sua frente, não sabia que criatura era aquela mais era horrenda. Hinata se encolheu assustada atrás do soldadinho. Tenten e Lee correram para o lado dos dois bonecos e a boneca de pano escondeu-se atrás do urso.

- Quem são vocês? – o Uchiha perguntou irritado, aquelas criaturas haviam atrapalhado seu momento com a bailarina e ele não os perdoaria por isso.

O Rei colocou a mão sobre a barriga e gargalhou como aquele inseto não sabia quem ele era. Ficando de pé sobre as patas traseiras ele sorriu de canto e assim suas presas pontiagudas foram vistas.

- Eu sou o Grande Rei Rato – ajeitando a coroa de papelão sobre a cabeça ele fuzilou o soldadinho de chumbo com os olhos – e vim aqui levar esta bailarina comigo – os outros ratos rodearam os quatro brinquedos – ela se tornará minha esposa.

Hinata se escondeu mais ainda atrás do soldado, nunca imaginaria que aquele monstro iria querê-la como esposa. Os ratos seguram o soldado e os outros brinquedos, pegaram à bailarina e a puxaram para perto do Rei. Um sorriso cruel se formou na boca do rato e com o dedo indicador ele alisou a face de porcelana da boneca.

- Linda – o Rei sussurrou encanto com a beleza dela.

Hinata virou o rosto enjoada, não queria que aquele monstro a tocasse. Ao sentir-se sendo levada para longe de seus amigos o desespero tomou conta de si, a bailarina não sabia o que fazer e não queria ficar junto do Rei rato.

- Solte-a – o soldadinho tentava se desvencilhar das patas dos dois ratos que o seguravam – ela não pertence a você.

O Rei parou de andar e virou-se imediatamente, não iria agüentar as petulâncias daquele inseto. Sorriu de canto.

- Tudo neste lugar me pertence – chegando perto do soldado o rato fixou o olhar raivoso sobre ele – entendeu?!

Voltando a andar o Rei puxou a bailarina para mais perto de si e beijou-a no rosto. Hinata sentia que a cada instante seu coração iria se despedaçar, não queria aquele monstro perto de si, ela queria ficar com os outros brinquedos, com o soldadinho de chumbo. Tentou soltar-se mais o rato apertou com mais força seu braço e com medo de ser quebrada ela aquietou-se.

Olhando para o urso verde o soldado buscava uma resposta. Lee não sabia o que fazer sempre o Rei rato vinha até eles e pegava o que queria, nunca tiveram coragem de enfeitá-lo. Sasuke não deixaria que aquela monstruosidade levasse a _sua_ bailarina, chutou o joelho de um dos ratos e deu um soco no estomago do outro.

Correu para pegar seu rifle enquanto que Lee bateu a cabeça dos dois ratos que o seguravam e foi socorreu a sua bonequinha de pano. O Rei ouviu a bagunça atrás de si e olhou imediatamente para ver o que estava acontecendo, quando viu o soldado de chumbo segurando o rifle apontado para si ele colocou a bonequinha em sua frente, sabia que aquele inseto não tentaria nada contra ela.

- Solte-a – Sasuke ordenou rapidamente quando viu o rato colocá-la a sua frente.

- Acho que não – sorrindo de canto o rato sussurrou pra a bailarina – será que o seu amado soldado atiraria em você?

Os olhos da morena estavam arregalados, toda aquela situação era inimaginável, ela queria correr e se esconder dentro de sua caixa e quem sabe assim pudesse esquecer todo aquele pesadelo. Por um instante ela acreditou que o soldado iria atirar no Rei mesmo ela servindo de escudo, então ela viu o moreno abaixar a arma e sorriu tristemente, mesmo que fosse morta seria melhor do que viver com aquele monstro.

O Rei rato gargalhou cruelmente quando viu o soldado abaixar a arma e seus súditos o segurarem novamente. Antes de levar sua nova esposa pra sua toca iria acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele soldado de chumbo.

- Antes que você me traga mais problemas inseto – puxando a bailarina consigo o rato ficou á frente do soldadinho – vou destruí-lo.

- Não – Hinata sussurrou alto quando imaginou o soldadinho sendo morto, não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse com ele, ela sabia que sentia algo pelo moreno e decidiu protegê-lo, mesmo que sua felicidade estivesse em jogo – Rei – chamando a atenção do rato ela sorriu desolada – se eu me casar com o senhor – apertando com força a barra do vestido ela olhou decidida para o rato – poupa-o?

Por um instante o Rei pensou em dizer não aquele pedido, avaliou novamente o acordo que a boneca estava propondo e sorriu vitorioso, teria ela somente para ele e saberia que a boneca não tentaria escapar, pois ela mesma havia aceitado-o. Sasuke sentiu uma dor inominável o dominar, não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não queria que ela sofresse por ele, cerrou os punhos e disse decidido:

- Mate-me e a liberte.

O Rei olhou-o incrédulo, que criatura em sã consciência trocaria sua vida pela do outro, aquele soldado era burro ou queria bancar o herói. Hinata sentiu os cantos dos olhos pinicarem e uma estranha água brotando deles, a dor invadiu o seu ser, não queria perdê-lo mesmo que para isso teria que deixar de velo. O Rei viu o olhar triste da bailarina e decidiu matar o soldado, não iria deixar vivo o seu rival se ele queria que ela algum dia o amasse teria que matá-lo.

- Leve-o até a lareira e joguem-no lá, vamos ver quanto tempo ele demora para derreter.

Hinata sentiu o seu coração falhar, puxou com brusquidão o braço das patas do rato e correu em direção ao soldado, abraçou-o com força e deixou que a estranha água, do canto dos olhos, rolasse pelo seu rosto. Não queria perdê-lo, precisava dele. Sasuke a abraçou e sentiu sua farda ser molhada, não queria fazê-la sofrer mais também doía pensar em viver sem ela. O Rei rato deixou de sorrir e olhava enraivecido para os dois, como podia aquela linda boneca amar aquele inseto, ele era o Rei e devia ser amado em primeiro lugar.

Olhou para os seus súditos e mandou-os separá-los. Não iria ter piedade daquele soldado, ele já havia lhe roubado o amor da boneca e merecia morrer por isso.

- Andem logo, joguem-no no fogo.

Hinata se desesperou mais e tentava a todo custo soltar-se das patas daqueles ratos. Não sabia o que fazer então ela olhou para a lareira e viu a estrela brilhar novamente, implorou silenciosa para que a estrela os ajudasse, se ela havia dado vida a eles tinha o poder de protegê-los.

Quando os ratos estavam preparados para jogar o soldado no fogo ouviram ao longe o caminhar de alguma coisa grande, apurando seus ouvidos uma sensação desconfortável tomou conta deles e um frio percorreu suas espinhas. O Rei olhou incrédulo para seus súditos, por que estariam demorando tanto para jogar aquele estorvo no fogo.

- Ande joguem ele logo – um vento gelado entrou pela janela da sala e dois olhos amarelos foram vistos no portal de entrada do cômodo.

O Rei olhou imediatamente para onde seus súditos olhavam e sua respiração parou por um instante, já havia visto aqueles olhos antes e lembrou-se do que aquele monstro havia feito. Olhou para o toco de rabo que lhe restará e as lembranças banharam sua mente, foi aquela criatura que tinha o deformado, graças aquele maldito bicho ele tinha perdido quase toda a sua calda e todo o seu orgulho.

Hinata nada entendia e ela apenas viu o medo nos olhos dos ratos. Quando a criatura saiu da escuridão se pode ver quem era. O corpo grande e gordo era coberto por uma pelagem preta, tinha uma fita vermelha no pescoço e pendurada a ela um sino dourado e os olhos eram amarelos. O Gato olhava atentamente para o Rei, lembrou-se que aquele rato tinha sido o único que havia lhe escapado e lambeu os pequenos lábios já imaginando o gosto dele.

O Rei soltou a boneca e sem pensar em mais nada correu desesperado para a sua toca, não iria virar comida daquele bicho. O gato correu atrás da sua presa e decidiu brincar um pouco antes de se alimentar. Os outros ratos corriam sem rumo pela casa. Os dois brinquedos não sabiam o que estavam acontecendo e se olharam confusos. Sasuke ouviu Lee chamando-o e quando olhou para o Urso o viu esconder-se no meio dos pacotes de presente embaixo da árvore.

Pegou na não da bailarina e correu para se esconder também, se aqueles que moravam há mais tempo ali estavam fazendo isso ele não iria fazer diferente. Quando chegaram ao esconderijo escutaram o guincho agudo do Rei e viram-no preso entre as presas do grande animal. O gato capturou sua presa e saiu contente pela fresta da janela, seu jantar aquela noite seria suculento.

Hinata sentiu uma pequena tristeza pelo fim trágico do Rei, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele havia feito nunca desejou a morte a ele. Sasuke apertou com força a mão da bailarina e sorriu consolador para ela, apesar de estar a pouco tempo vivo já tinha aprendido que a vida era trágica.

- Coitado – Tenten disse assustada com tudo que havia visto naquela noite – Mais que bom que estamos bem.

- É – Hinata concordou ainda abalada.

Saindo do lugar aonde haviam se escondido os quatro sentaram-se perto da lareira, depois que o gato saiu o cômodo havia ficado frio. Lee ainda não entendia de que lugar aquele gato havia saindo, pois eles nunca tinham o visto e perguntou para a boneca de pano:

- Você já tinha visto aquele bichano antes?

- Não, nunquinha – a boneca esticou as mãos para tentar aquecê-las.

Hinata sabia o que havia acontecido, suspirou cansada.

- Foi à estrela – quando ela respondeu a pergunta do urso todos olharam para ela questionando-a, rubra ela respondeu baixo – E-eu pedi que ela salvasse a vida do Sasuke-kun.

O Uchiha olha-a ternamente, não imaginava que aquela linda bailarina se importaria com um soldadinho de chumbo e sem se dar conta do que fazia abraçou-a carinhosamente. Hinata enrubesceu mais ainda quando sentiu os braços do soldado contornando sua silhueta e deixou sua cabeça aconchegar-se no ombro dele.

- Obrigada – Sasuke sussurrou baixo para a bailarina.

Tenten e Lee discretamente deixaram os dois a sós, não queria atrapalhar aquele momento tão bonito e romântico. Hinata virou-se de lado e ficou olhando para a dança das chamas dentro da lareira, sentia-se feliz apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Sasuke passou o braço sobre os ombros da boneca e sorriu de canto, quem sabe a vida também poderia ser alegre.

- Eu não sei o que sinto – sem saber o porquê ele começou a contar a ela sobre seus sentimentos – só sei que você é importante pra mim e que nunca irei abandoná-la.

Hinata sorriu ternamente e olhou para o soldado, queria dizer tantas coisas mais nada saia. O Uchiha olhou para a bailarina e perdeu-se em suas pérolas, não entendia nada de sentimentos, mas sabia que o que tinha em seu coração era algo grande e puro.

Olhou atentamente para os lábios rosados e sem esconder o desejo foi se aproximando devagar, não iria forçá-la a nada. Instantaneamente a bailarina fechou os olhos e sentiu sua respiração se mesclar com a do soldado, aos poucos sentiu a boca dele encostar-se à sua e uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo.

O beijo entre o casal de bonecos foi calmo e cálido. Quando o sol começava a nascer os dois subiram felizes pelos ramos da figueira e sentaram-se sobre a lareira, mas diferente de antes os dois estavam de mãos dadas representando para todos que daquele dia em diante estavam realmente juntos.

Ao sentirem os raios de sol sobre si a luz brilhante que lhes deu vida desapareceu e os dois voltaram a ser a pequena bailarina de porcelana e o soldadinho de chumbo, só que em seus lábios podia se ver desenhado o sorriso de felicidade. Dentro de si os dois rogavam para que logo a noite voltasse para que assim pudessem se amar novamente, pois até mesmo os brinquedos têm direito a amar.

**x-x-x**

**N/A: **Olá pessoas. Eu sei que disse que não voltaria para cá antes do ano que vêm, porém me lembrei desse concurso que eu estou participando e ai a idéia para essa fic nasceu. Eu sei está bem parecido com o Quebra Nozes, mas foi inspirado mesmo nele e também sei que a fic deveria ser apenas SasuHina, só que eu não consegui resistir e tive que colocar uma pitada de GaaIno e TentenLee, me perdoem. Sim os personagens estão OOC, mas a fic é do gênero Fuffly me permitiu isso. Espero que vocês gostem meus queridos. E agora é só fazer figa e rezar pra ficar no pódio (:.

Recadinho: O próximo capitulo de Oito Maneiras só ano que vêm ta. Eu sei isso é chato mais festas + parentes posando em casa = expulsão do meu quarto e assim perco a posse do meu PC. Me desculpe ta tchutchuquinhos :~~

E ano que vem fics novas, já tenho idéias mirabolantes (:

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.


End file.
